


Alouette (Gambit x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Married Couple, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get your child to bed is harder than it seems without that Southern charm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alouette (Gambit x Reader)

Alouette (Gambit x Reader)

 

The soft shuffle of little feet were mute against the cold floorboards as a little girl made her way down the hall and knocked on her parent's door, hoping in vain to get a response at such a late time.

"Mère, are you awake?" the girl asked, her voice weak and wheezy. After a few more knocks, she could hear the bed springs squeak as the person in question had decided to get up and answer her child's cries. The door creaked open slowly as the familiar figure emerged from the shadows, looking down at the tiny form with worn violet eyes, heavy with sleep. 

"You should be in bed, sweetie," you commented, leaning down to your daughter's level. 

"I can't sleep," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I feel weird." You put on a hand on her forehead and noticed her skin was extremely warm. 

"You're burning up," you said worryingly. 

"My tummy hurts too," she grumbled, rubbing her stomach with small, shaky hands.

"You must be sick then," you sighed, hoping that is was just a simple bug, "Let's go get you some medicine."

"I don't wanna," she groaned, remembering the last time she had to take the bitter syrup, "It taste gross." 

You looked at her, concerned and puzzled about what to do in this situation. Remy, your loving husband, was always the one who took care of these things, knowing exactly how to calm her down and get her to do basically anything. 

"Must be that Southern charm," you thought as the child looked at you with those all too familiar violet irises, "Remy, where are you?" Suddenly, an grand idea popped into your mind.

"If you take it, I'll sing you that song you like," you suggested, taking her hand as you led her back to her room.

"Really?" She perked up as best she could while you tucked her into her soft, plush royal purple blanket.

"Of course." You knew she couldn't resist the one song Remy sang to her all the time as a baby, as much as he would like to deny it.

"Deal!" She agreed as you walked out to retrieve the medicine, sitting by your daughter's bed side as you pour the sour liquid onto the spoon, giving it to (d/n) as her face began to pucker, "Yuck!"

"There we go," you nodded, placing the instruments of 'torture' to the side before pulling her close to you, giving a small cough as you warmed up your vocal cords, "And as promised." 

 

Alouette, gentille alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Je te plumerai la tête! 

(d/n) knew this song like the back of her hand as she repeated her lines, syncing up well despite her raspy voice.

Je te plumerai la tête!

Et la tête! 

Et la tête!

Alouette! 

Alouette!

A-a-a-ah

Alouette, gentille alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Je te plumerai le bec!

Je te plumerai le bec!

Et le bec!

Et le bec!

Et la tête! 

Et la tête! 

Alouette!

Alouette!

"Aaahh-" Your daughter's reprisal was soon caught off by a yawn as she rubbed her lavender orbs, you brushing her (h/c) curls behind her ear as you pecked her temple.

"Feeling better?" you whispered, not wanting to startle her as you moved slowly off the bed.

"Much better," she nodded, closing her eyes as she snuggled into the inviting warmth of her pillow, mumbling some final words before she fell asleep, "Je 'taime, mère."

"Je 'taime aussi, petite," You cooed back, letting her finally gain some sleep as you made your way back to your bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bed before you felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around your waist, bringing you closer to him.

"How sweet," Remy chuckled into your ear, giving your cheek a kiss as his shadow scrapped the soft flesh.

"Remy," you giggled, turning around and cupping his face as you leaned your forehead against his, "I see you're not as bruised up as you usually are."

"I try not to, chére," he joked, messing up your already frizzed out bedhead, much to your displeasure, "At least for your sake.""For yours, I hope so too," you retorted as you fixed your hair back before focusing him back onto the bed, pecking his lips affectionately, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Remy mused as he leaned up to meet your lips once more, making you his once more in a night of passion, glad to have the Queen of his heart back in his arms once more.

~Epilogue~

The bed was a complete mess as your limbs and Remy's were entwined, your head snuggled into his chest as you slept soundly, not noticing the door creaking open as a small child, feeling better from her cough, snuck right in as she noticed someone else was with mommy.

"Père's back! Père's back!" she chimed as she jumped on the bed, causing the pair to get up and cover themselves as (d/n) hugged her daddy.

"Yes, yes, I'm back," Remy chuckled as he hugged her back, pecking her temple as he gave her a gentle smile, "Why don't you run on over to the kitchen and we'll make some breakfast, alright petite?"

"Oui," (d/n) nodded as she jumped off the bed, dashing out of the bedroom as Remy smirked deviously, pulling on some pants on as he snuck in a kiss.

"One more shouldn't kill us, hmm?"


End file.
